sl_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Achievements
Bloodlines Achievements are badges that you can earn by performing certain tasks in the Bloodlines game. The tallying of Achievements began upon their release on April 18th, 2013. Any tasks performed prior to that day are not accounted for and did not earn badges. The Two Achievement Types Currently, there are two kinds of achievements - ones you earn for performing a task a certain number of times in a specific time period (usually daily), and achievements you earn for performing a task in total over time. For example, the Detective Level 1 Badge is: Scan 15 other players with your HUD in one day. Whereas the Investigator Level one Badge is: Scan 25 other players with your HUD, total. Achievement Levels For any badge, there are 5 levels and 5 corresponding icons. Each level gets increasingly difficult / greater in number. Note: If you manage to get to level 5 in any badge in a single day, you will have to wait until the following (SL) day in order to earn more badges for that type. Once you've earned more than one of any specific type of badge, you will begin to accrue numbers (x1, x2 etc.) next to the badge, to show the total number of times you've earned it. Soul Wars The Soul War is an achievement contest where your achievements are tracked and ranked separately for each month, and you can win special medals and set new records for the achievements you get. Each family can also work together to win medals for their family. The contest starts over each month, but you keep and accumulate all medals that you win for past contests that you participated in, and you can view your stats for all previous contests. The achievements you get still count towards your all-time achievement counts, it's just that they are also tracked separately for the Soul War contest. So, you can continue striving to accumulate achievements in the same way you always have, The Soul War just gives you new goals, rankings, and rewards to strive for in addition to those achievements. World Leaders & Crown Icons In addition to your Achievement badges, you are able to get a Crown next to a badge, either in silver or gold. They signify the following: Silver Crown - This signifies that you've performed the most of this task of anyone in Bloodlines in a given day. You can earn this multiple times, and it's a badge you cannot lose. This crown can only be earned on a time-based (daily) badge, not an overall Total badge. Gold Crown - This icon is the global leader; it shows that you have performed the most of this task of anyone in the game either on a single day or ever (depending on whether the badge is for a time-based or total achievement). This badge may be lost if you are overtaken by someone else in the game. Determined Achievement Update We’ve made an update to the sims which will affect the Determined achievement. This update should create more reliability with the achievement (for some users who were having difficulties) and add some interactive fun for everyone! At the center of each main store is a Determined Well. If your avatar is within 10 meters and you touch the well, it will register your Determined point for the day as well as trigger a particle and sound effect. The locations of the wells are below: * Lycan Woodlands Determined Well * Mortal Crossroads Determined Well * Angel Havens Determined Well * Demon Badlands Determined Well * Vampire Islands Determined Well Until February 1st, the Determined achievement points will register the normal way (via HUD check-in) and via touching the Determined Wells. At the end of the month (February 1st, 2019) we will turn off the HUD check-ins and all Determined points will need to be registered via touching the wells. This update will help make getting the Determined Achievement a bit less mysterious because after touching one of the wells, you’ll get a message letting you know the exact status of your achievement